Jericho Cross
Jericho Cross (unknown birthdate) is an American professional E-Wrestler, currently signed to several E-Wrestling Federations. Prior to making his debut in 2012, Jericho was a commentator along with an injured Chris Cage in Vendetta Wrestling Federation. From 2012 through the middle of 2013, Jericho led The Fall of Man featuring Jay Styles, Matthew Conway, Chase McIntyre and himself; winning two wPw Tag Team Championships (One of which was under the VWF name) with Conway and a wPw Heavyweight Championship in mid-2013. Signing with HCWL in 2014, Jericho entered the twenty man battle royal for the Hardcore, All American and Television Championships, winning all three and unifying them to create the Undisputed Hardcore Championship. At HCWLMania IV, he would win the XWF Championship and then reclaim the Hardcore Championship (Then called X-Core Championship) the following month at Hardcore Revenge, once again unifying the Championships to create the Hardcore Heavyweight Championship. Cross has been called "the most dark character since Justin LeVelle" and was named wPw's 2013 Breakout Star of the Year. Cross has held a total of twelve Championships in his career, which include being a five time World Champion; having held the wPw twice, and the XWF, UWA, UCW Heavyweight Championships once each. He has held the HCWL Hardcore Championship on two occasions, both of which he has unified other Championships with. Cross was also the 2014 winner of the UCW Money in the Bank and awarded their Debut of the Year award that same year. He is also a one-time Hall of Famer, having been inducted into the wPw Hall of Fame as the frontrunner of the Class of 2016. Vendetta Championship Wrestling/wolfpack Pro wrestling Origins and Debut; feud with The Wolfpack (2011-2012) In late 2011, Jericho was signed to VWF as a commentator under his real name Jeremiah Cross. At the same time, Chris Cage would be injured following a matchup with Ken Kendo for the VWF Championship; sidelined for ten months. Upon his arrival, both men would bicker and argue on commentary until the time came that Cage would be fit to return and was replaced with Justin Murphy. The VWF Tag Team Champions Ken Kendo and Lycan Dave (The Wolfpack) would constantly attack Cage, until eventually on the June 11th edition of Monday Night Lockdown, when Jeremiah attempted to make the save. Cage and Cross would vanish from public sight until VWF Underground, when they returned to face The Wolfpack in a ladder match for the Championships. The Wolfpack emerged victorious after Kendo hit his Kendo Kutter and Dave climbed the ladder to retrieve the Championships. After the match, both men assaulted Cross until Cage rolled into the ring for the save; only for Cross to snap and attack Cage, hitting a Black Hole Slam and leaving the arena. Feud with Chris Cage and championship pursuits (2012-2013; 2015, 2016) Cross would go on to explain that the attack was not so much on purpose as much as it had been instinct, and invited Cage to come out and offer his apologies. Cage would come out to accept it and all seemed well until The Wolfpack came out to attack them. Cage was prepared to lock horns, however Cross whipped Cage around and nailed him with his own BHC before revealing that he had "hated Cage since the day he arrived" and had joined The Wolfpack. Their feud carried on through Inception, No Way Out and A Cold Day in Hell with both men trading wins, ending at Money in the Bank when Cage defeated Jeremiah to become the #1 Contender to the VWF Championship. Jeremiah announced on the following episode of Lockdown that he was to be called Jericho Cross, and that he wouldn't just vanish from the buzzfeed all because of his loss at Money in the Bank. His words proved to be true, as he went to form The Fall of Man with Jay Styles, Matthew Conway and Chase McIntyre, defeating the then-Tag Team Champions The Alliance (Richard and Gregory Crowe) for the Championships at Doomsday after interference from Chase McIntyre and Jay Styles. Their reign lasted 251 days, before losing the belts back to The Alliance, a match which also included Chris' Coalition (Chris Cage and Abyss) and The Warriors (Reaper and Titan). Doomsday was the last VWF event, before being bought out by wPw. They would regain the Tag Team Championships on the first edition of Monday Night Prowess after the purchase of VWF, now under the wPw company name, but then lose them the next week to The Warriors. Upon losing their rematch the next edition of Prowess, Cross turned on his stablemates and attacked them all with a steel chair; upon which he made his challenge to the wPw Heavyweight Champion Jeffrey Conahay, who accepted the match. In what was voted as wPw's Upset of the Year, Jericho defeated Jeffrey and secured his first wPw Heavyweight Championship at Vindication 2013. It would not last however, as Mr. Metzger would strip him of the title and fire him the next night. Jericho did not return to wPw. At Vindication 2015, Cross made his wPw return and attacked Mr. Metzger and the current wPw Champion Titan. Later in the night, he faced both men in a Handicap match; defeating them both after hitting Metzger with Reaper's Fang over Titan and pinning the Champion. After the match, he closed the show holding up the wPw Championship. After the event however, it was revealed it was a one night only return; he was not resigned. At Vindication 2016, Cross once again made a one-night return to wPw; answering wPw Champion Jeff McCanlis' open challenge. He defeated McCanlis for the Championship, but was forced to vacate it due to not being signed to an official contract. It was announced, on October 31st, that at Vindication 2017, wPw would close its doors for good; the main event would be Lycan Dave V Jericho Cross for the wPw Undisputed Championship. It was also announced that Cross would be inducted into the wPw Hall of Fame, as the first entrant of the final Class. Underground Championship Wrestling Debut; Money in the Bank and UCW Intercontinental Champion (2013-2014) Starting June 23rd, UCW began airing vignettes of a "new face coming to change UCW", and on July 21st, at Money in the Bank; Cross debuted at the event attacking each member of the annual match before they the match began and climbed the ladder, obtaining the briefcase just as the referee rung the bell. The next night on Monday Night Show-Down, Mr. Murphy introduced Cross to the UCW fans and announced he would face the Intercontinental Champion Zack Matthews for the Intercontinental Championship. Cross succeeded in winning the match, and attacked him afterwards. While Intercontinental Champion, Cross would be booked into unfair matches with the rookies; whom he'd defeat in quick fashion. Matthews returned at Bloody Hallows 'Eve and attacked Cross after his defense, setting a match up between them at Survivor Series. At the event, Cross retained his Championship in a Last Man Standing match after an X off a steel chair. A rematch was held during the New Year's Special show, where Cross again stood victorious. UCW Champion and departure (2014) Later that night after the main event, the lights blacked out and Cross was revealed in the center, behind the newly crowned UCW Champion Jigsaw; he then whipped him around and hit him with an X before riling up crowd and cashed in his Money in the Bank Briefcase. After taunting him with a few stomps to the arms and legs, he hit him with his new finisher, Reaper's Fang, and pinned him to win his first UCW Championship. On the January 6th edition of Show-Down, Cross announced he was unifying both the Intercontinental and UCW Championships; revealing his own custom Championship belt. He went into detail how he came into UCW and "turned a dead company into a thriving one on his own", to which Mr. Murphy would come out and debunk, acclaiming Cross' success was due to him. After announcing a Fatal Four Way match for the UCW Championship at the Underground Rumble, Cross was turned face for the first time in his career as Zack Matthews, Jigsaw and former UCW Champion Ryan Runnels attacked him after being called out by Murphy. At the event, Cross attacked both Jigsaw and Runnels; injuring and preventing them from competing that night. He successfully defended the UCW Championship against Matthews after Murphy accidentally hit him in the head with a chair. Cross was attacked the next night, and it was revealed that if he failed to appear at Confinement, that he'd be stripped of the Championship and that there would be a Triple Threat match for it. At the fold of the night, just as Murphy was about to strip him of the Championship, Jericho made his entrance to a new theme and stared down all four men before holding up the belt and pointing at the WrestleKingdom II sign. Murphy announced that there would be another Fatal Four Way match at the event, and if Jericho lost he'd be fired. At the event on April 20th, it was revealed that the turn in January was all a ruse; as Murphy would turn on all three men and allow Cross to assault them to the point of unconsciousness before ringing the bell and counting to ten - announcing that Cross had retained by means of knock out. UCW went under after the event, making Cross the final UCW Champion. Hardcore Crazy Wrestling League Debut and championship reigns (2014) In mid-2014, Jericho Cross made his much anticipated return to wrestling and his debut in HCWL on the August 2nd edition of Saturday Night Chaos, facing Vilemaniac in a Hell in a Cell match in the co-main event to a draw after both men fought until neither could raise up for a ten count. Mr. Watt would add both men for the 20 Man Over-The-Top Rope Battle Royal match for the Hardcore, All-American and Television Championships at Fallout. Jericho succeeded in winning the match at the event after lastly eliminating Max Smith with ease, unifying all three titles to make the Undisputed Hardcore Championship. On the September 13th edition of Chaos, Jericho would lose the Championship to Nemesis, then enter a short feud with Jay Blaze over the cWo Championship, which he would challenge for at Xtreme Gold Rush in a Last Man Standing match. At the event, Jericho failed to defeat Jay Blaze after neither man could rise up following a Silent Lullaby by Cross to Blaze. Following a month absence, Jericho returned to face Nemesis in a Ladder Match for the Hardcore Championship on the October 4th edition of Adrenaline, which he lost after Nemesis drove him through a table and pulled down the Hardcore Championship. After this, Jericho vanished from television until returning for the Brand Wars twelve man tag team match at Halloween Massacre; where his team lost. This was the last appearance by Cross for 2014. Return and championship pursuits; feuding with Chris Cage and Ultra Jala (2015) On April 11th, Mr. Watt announced an Elimination Chamber match for the XWF Championship at HCWLMania IV. Wade Kingsley was announced as the final participant, but was attacked by Jericho Cross, who was in turn announced to be the final participant. At the event, Cross succeeded in winning the XWF Championship; his first World Championship within HCWL and third overall. On the April 27th edition of Chaos, Cross teamed with the co-holder of the Undisputed X-Core (Hardcore) Championship Mitchel Knight to face the other co-holder Willow Waly and the former XWF Champion Alan Synder; where his team won. After the match, Cross took the Undisputed X-Core Championship and taunted Knight with it. On the May 1st edition of Friday Night Adrenaline, Cross defended the XWF Championship against Alan, retaining it in a Ladder match. At Hardcore Revenge, it was announced that Cross would join the triple threat match for the Undisputed X-Core Championship as well as put his XWF Championship on the line to unify them both. At the event, he defeated both Co-Champions as well as the challenger Tragedia to once again become the Hardcore Champion - renaming it the Hardcore Heavyweight Championship. The next night on Monday Night Chaos, he attacked Chris Cage, who was being interviewed after losing his World Heavyweight Championship at Hardcore Revenge. He defended the Hardcore Heavyweight Championship against Mitchel Knight; after which Cage told him "If a war was what he was wanting, a war he would have.". At Summer Slaughter, Jericho successfully defended his Championship against TJ Shadows, but was cashed in on by Ultra Jala, and lost. On June 17th, Jericho entered a 20 Man Gauntlet match for the Jr. Heavyweight Championship, but would be eliminated in the final five. On July 6th, Jericho entered a tournament to become the #1 Contender to compete for the World Heavyweight Championship. He defeated David Shorai in the first round, then proceeded to the finals on July 13th. On Chaos, he failed to become #1 Contender after Mr. Lopez restarted the match and Aiden Kendera rolled him up, in a match that also featured David Smith and Mark Jernigan. Shortly after at a live event, Cage attacked Cross; setting up a match between the two for War of America, which Cross would go on to win. HCWL would close shortly after, making Cross the final HCWL Hardcore Champion. Pure Rampage Wrestling (PRW) Debut; PRW Championship pursuits and re-formation of The Fall of Man (2016-Present) Cross made his PRW debut on the February 6th PRW House Show in Louisiana, after much speculation, teaming with Chris Paradise and Daniel Noxx to defeat Dezmond, Jason Thump, and Christopher Miller. He made his Xplosion debut at Xplosion 5 on February 15th, defeating Luke Cage to qualify for the King of PRW tournament. On the March 9th House Show, Cross teamed with TJ Shadows, Sebastian Morningstar, and Chris Greenwood to defeat Dean Freeman, Josh Collins, Christopher Miller, and Carson Callihan. On Xplosion 10, on April 3rd, Cross defeated Carson Callihan via submission to advance to the semi-finals of the King of PRW tournament. On Xplosion 11, on April 18th, Cross defeated Anthony Walker to proceed to the finals. At European Mayhem on April 24th, Cross defeated Kris Mullins to win the King of PRW tournament. Cross suffered his first loss in PRW at Xplosion 12, on May 2nd, when PRW World (Thunderstruck) Champion Jakob DeLion forced Sebastian Morningstar to submit; a match that also included TJ Shadows. At Xplosion 13, on May 9th, The Fall of Man unofficially re-united when Shadows and Cross defeated Sebastian Morningstar and Danny D Maze. On Xplosion 14, on May 16th, Cross was to face Shadows for the #1 Contendership to the PRW World Thunderstruck Championship; the previous week, however, DeLion had vacated the Championship, leading PRW officials to create a tournament to decide the Champion and moving their match to War in the West on May 22nd, which Cross would go on to win. On the PRW Network Special "Fight for Pride", Cross defeated Travis Wade via submission. On Xplosion 15, on May 30th, Cross lost to Yusuke Toriyama in the semi-finals of the PRW Championship tournament. At PRW Invasion: Japan, on June 19th, The Fall of Man were defeated by UK's Most Wanted for the vacant PRW Tag Team Championships, after TJ Shadows turned on Cross. Brand extension; Omega Championship pursuits and feud with Christian Rainey Following the brand extension, Cross was sent to the newly created Thursday Night Thrash. At the first Thrash iPPV "Summer Bash", on July 21st, Cross defeated Holy, Dezmond, Ghost, Jason Thump, and Kevin Jason to win the Omega Championship Briefcase. On the August 11th edition of Thrash, Cross defeated Josh Knight, TJ Shadows, and Christopher Miller to become the number one contender to the Omega Championship; leading two hooded men to attack TJ Shadows after the match, revealing them to be Anthony Blaze and Dominic Shepard the next edition of Thrash. At Global Warfare on September 4th, Cross was defeated by Christian Rainey after DC ZamCham interfered and distracted the referee. On the September 10th edition of Xplosion, Cross made a one night return to answer Joe bear's open challenge, defeating him. Over the next several days, Cross revealed The Fall of Man in its entirety: Dominic Shepard, Anthony Blaze, Joe Bear (now gone by simply Bear), and TJ Shadows, who had returned to the stable. On the September 15th edition of Thrash, Cross defeated ZamCham; getting assaulted and ganged up upon by Rainey and ZamCham post-match. At the PRW Rumble on October 2nd, Cross once again lost to Christian Rainey, after The Wanted Club interfered; revealing Rainey to be the leader. Later on in the night, TFoM member TJ Shadows went on to win the PRW Rumble; ensuring a PRW Championship opportunity. Universal Wrestling Association Debut; Championship reigns (2016-Present) On Eminence 2, on October 18th, Jericho Cross made his UWA debut defeating Max Morales, James Sawyer, and Alexander Shepard to become the inaugural Worldwide Champion, and to qualify for the Chamber Match in the main event of the evening to crown the inaugural UWA World Champion - which he would defeat Sebastian Morningstar, Quinn Daemon, TJ Blade, TJ Kellet, and Roman Carter to claim; also becoming the first Dual-Champion in UWA history. On Eminence 3, on October 26th, Cross defeated Kreature to retain the Worldwide Championship. At Blackout, on October 31st, Cross defeated Sebastian Morningstar and Kreature to retain the UWA World Championship. In Wrestling Finishing moves * Solomon Straightjacket (Straightjacket Tiger Driver) 2016-Present * Jericho's Cross (UWA; Crucifix Powerbomb transitioned into a belly-to-back inverted slam) 2016-Present * Disobedience (Running stomp to the back of an opponent's head; followed with cross taunt) 2015-Present * Reaper's Fang (Vertical suplex dropped to a spike DDT) 2014-Present; adopted from Chris Cage, used rarely * Silent Lullaby (Swinging reverse STO) 2014-2016 * X (Swinging Side Slam) 2012-2014; used as a signature move thereafter * Sydistik (Shooting Star Press) 2013-2014 * Kimura Lock; with theatrics 2013-2016 Signature moves * Cradle to the Grave (Cradle suplex converted to a double knee facebreaker) * Famine (Super rolling fireman's carry slam) * Typhoon (Fireman's carry facebuster) * Beelzebub's Grace (Modified Octopus Hold targeting the opponent's neck) * Calf Slicer * Diving clothesline * Diving Headbutt * Seal of the Patriarch (Kawada Driver) * Remnants (Dragon Screw Neck Whip) Nicknames * "The Conqueror" * "Cold-Blood" * "Father" * "The Patriarch of the New Order" * "(The) Baron of the Boneyard" Managers * Chris Cage * Havok * The Fall of Man/The Wolfpack (Jay Styles, Matthew Conway & Chase McIntyre/Lycan Dave and Ken Kendo) Entrance Themes * "Stealing Society" by System of a Down (June 11th, 2012 - May 17th, 2013; also used as part of The Fall of Man) * "Cross" by Christopher Trottier (February 5th, 2014 - August 15th, 2014) * "Boneyard" by The Dreadnoughts (August 15th, 2014 - Present) Championships and accomplishments Vendetta Wrestling Federation/wolfpack Pro wrestling * VWF/wPw Tag Team Championship (2 time) - with Jay Styles, Matthew Conway and Chase McIntyre as part of The Fall of Man * wPw Heavyweight Championship (2 times; first as wPw Heavyweight Champion, second as wPw Champion) * Breakout Star of the Year (2013) * Upset of the Year (2013) - Defeating Jeffrey Conahay for the wPw Heavyweight Championship * wPw Hall of Fame - Class of 2016 Hardcore Crazy Wrestling League/Hard Core Wrestling League * HCWL Hardcore Championship (Listed as X-Core, Undisputed Hardcore and Hardcore Championship; 2 times, final) * HCWL All-American Championship (1 time, final) * HCWL Television Championship (1 time, final) * XWF Championship (1 time, final) Underground Championship Wrestling * UCW Championship (1 time, final) * UCW Intercontinental Championship (1 time, final) * Money in the Bank (2014) * Debut of the Year (2014) Universal Wrestling Association * UWA World Championship (1 time, first) * UWA Worldwide Championship (1 time, first) * First Dual-Champion (Eminence 2, Worldwide and World Championships) Pure Rampage Wrestling * Omega Championship Briefcase (2016) * King of PRW (2016)